Embarazo vBleach
by HanaHimeFC
Summary: Esperando al primogénito de Rukia e Ichigo, escalofriantes sucesos transcurren en el primer piso, las víctimas, Abarai Renji y Uryu Ishida. Una adaptación al fic Embarazo de Bratty


**Los personajes pertenecen a Tite Kubo, la trama pertenece originalmente a Bratty quien me ha permitido adaptarlo con su expreso permiso (busquen el link en mi perfil) y las modificaciones y adaptación son mías.**  
**¡Espero lo disfruten! Y por favor, pasen por el perfil de Bratty, tiene unos fics de la puta madre!**

**Kisses, Hana.**

* * *

**Embarazo**

**By Bratty (adaptado a Bleach por Hana Hime)**

Aquel era un día hermoso en la ciudad de Karakura. Las aves cantaban alegremente en los árboles, mientras la brisa soplaba suavemente, bajo un sol cálido, pero no caluroso. Todo era como una maravillosa bienvenida de la naturaleza, para quien seria el primer hijo de Ichigo Kurosaki y Rukia Kuchiki.

El día del suceso por el que todos habían estado esperando por meses, por fin estaba aquí. El día en que la feliz pareja, formada por Ichigo y Rukia, recibiría al mundo a su primogénito, en el seno del hogar, bajo los pacientes cuidados de la capitana Unohana (enviada por la SS en compensación a todos los actos de arrojo realizados por la pareja) y el capitán Kurotsuchi (si, Yamamoto a veces podía jugar bromas bastante jodidas). El padre de Ichigo, un seriamente magullado Isshin Kurosaki, se encontraba atado en una silla en la esquina de la casa, con la estricta prohibición de acercarse a la embarazada, puesto que cada vez que lo hacía se largaba a llorar de la emoción y le rogaba a su hijo le documentara paso a paso como habían concebido al retoño próximo a nacer. Oh, como anhelaban todos este suceso...

-¡NO ME TOQUES!

Los pájaros huyeron, y el viento dejo de soplar, cuando después de rebotar contra la pared frente a su habitación, Ichigo Kurosaki propiamente rodó escaleras abajo, aterrizando en un nudo de extremidades al fondo de la escalera, ante las miradas curiosas de los allí presentes.

Un aura oscura hizo que todos (Orihime, Chad, Ishida, Renji, Matsumoto y Hanataro) levantaran la mirada al tope de la escalera, donde una muy embarazada y furiosa Rukia Kurosaki miraba con aire asesino a su esposo.

-¡COMO TE ATREVAS A DIRIGIRME LA PALABRA OTRA VEZ, TE JURO, MOCOSO, QUE ME ENCARGARE QUE LO LAMENTES POR EL RESTO DE TU VIDA Y TU MUERTE!

Era sorprendente como hacía sonar cada palabra como una sentencia de muerte, sin siquiera gritarlas.

-Kuchiki-san por favor, no debe estar de pie…- vino el quejido de la capitana del cuarto escuadrón, que salía de la habitación y se encargó de llevar a la morena de vuelta adentro del cuarto, mientras repetía maldiciones varias a su esposo y a la población mundial masculina en general.

Y no fue hasta que escucharon el "clic" de la puerta al cerrarse, que ninguno de los presentes en la sala se les ocurrió abrir la boca.

-Felicidades, Ichigo- le sonrió alegremente Matsumoto. -¡Pronto serás padre!

Ichigo solo dejo escapar un murmullo desde el suelo. -¡Yo solo le pregunte si le dolía algo!

-¿Y se puede saber por qué rayos no están en un hospital?- preguntó Renji, procediendo a rascarse la nuca.

-Es tradición- respondió Ishida por Ichigo, que se veía demasiado miserable para hablar. -Así es en la familia Ishida, también.- comentó, sentado al otro lado de la mesa, acomodando sus lentes- Desde generaciones, todos los Ishida hemos nacido en la casa principal, donde luego se nos entrena como Quincy.

Ignorando lo último, Renji suspiró. -Vaya tontería.

Tanto Ishida como Ichigo fruncieron el ceño, mirando a Renji como un atrevido. -¿Acaso sugieres que las tradiciones más antiguas de nuestras familias son absurdas?- preguntó Ishida peligrosamente calmado.

-¿O es que crees que el nacer en un hospital, lleno de medicamentos trabajados y maquinas frías es mejor que nacer en el hogar mismo, donde estará rodeado del aura espiritual de la mismísima capitana del cuarto escuadrón? – Ichigo tampoco parecía feliz, mientras, tanto él como Ishida se inclinaban con aire peligroso hacia el pelirrojo, que se vió obligado a retroceder.

-Ah, ya, ya, ¡cálmense ustedes dos!- Renji rió, levantando las manos frente a él en señal de paz, recordando para sí mismo que su capitán lo hubiera degollado de estar allí -Todo eso está muy bien, las tradiciones, el aire espiritual, y todo eso- dijo, sentándose derecho, una vez que el pelirrojo y el Quincy se calmaron un poco. Les sonrió feliz -pero deben admitir, que hay algo en los hospitales, que ahora mismo quisiéramos tener aquí.

Ishida arqueó una ceja -¿Y qué es, se puede saber? ¿Qué es aquello que, aún cuando abusado químicamente por el hombre, es mejor que lo que la naturaleza misma pueda proveer?

Un ensordecedor grito proveniente de la habitación de Ichigo les hizo brincar a todos, llevándose las manos a los oídos en un salto.

Una vez que la potente voz de la (pronta) feliz madre dejó de resonar en los oídos de los hombres, Renji rió alegremente. Y ante la mirada inquisidora de Ishida (Ichigo había quedado petrificado ante el grito de dolor de su compañera), contestó la pregunta anterior con una sonrisa- ¿Qué es lo que tienen, preguntan? Je. Drogas.

-¡¿Dónde?- repentinamente el joven Kurosaki pareció volver al mundo de los vivos, mirando ansiosamente en todas direcciones, y al solo encontrar las miradas atónitas de sus amigos, dejo salir un gemido, para volver a recostar la cabeza miserablemente sobre la mesa.

-...ajá…- dejó salir el joven de anteojos, mirando al shinigami sustituto como si le hubiese salido una segunda cabeza.

-Hombre, ¿es que Kurotsuchi-taicho no tiene nada de drogas allá arriba?- preguntó Renji, pinchando a Ichigo con una vara, a ver si le sacaba alguna otra reacción divertida.

-¿Aparte de las de consumo propio? No.- Ichigo gimió, enderezándose lentamente. Aún tenía casa de miseria, pero parecía ya dispuesto a hablar. -No los culpo. Llevan HORAS allí con Rukia...

Ishida sacudió la cabeza, con gesto exasperado. -Hmph. Increíble. Reducido a esto, nada más porque su esposa está dando a luz.

Ichigo le miro con una mezcla de incredulidad y aburrimiento. -¿Has estado en esa habitación por más de cinco minutos?

-No, ni pienso estarlo.- Respondió Ishida, con los brazos cruzados.

-Las mujeres lo exageran todo.- agregó Renji como quien no quiere la cosa- Hasta aquí se escucha a la gran Kuchiki Rukia, gritando a todo pulmón, nada más porque está trayendo una criatura al mundo. Exagerada. Es solo un bebé.- Concluyó, para luego congelarse bajo la fría voz que le hablo desde la espalda.

-¿EXAGERADA?- Otra vez la sentencia de muerte. Pero para sorpresa de todos - y alivio del joven Kurosaki - la que hablaba no era la futura madre, sino Matsumoto, que veía a Renji con ojos fríos, perfecta imitación marca Kuchiki Byakuya. La única mirada que ella sabía, tenía algún efecto es el vice-capitán del sexto escuadrón.

Renji inmediatamente empezó a tartamudear, poniéndose de pie por la sorpresa, viendo como, lentamente, la voluptuosa pelirroja lo acorralaba contra la pared, con las manos en la cadera, y sin quitarle la mirada ni por un momento.

Arrimados un poco más hacia una esquina, Ichigo, Ishida y Chad observaban fascinados como Renji temblaba de terror ante Matsumoto, la cual ya estaba de pie frente a él.

-¡Es que acaso no se te ha enseñado respeto alguno!- empezó la furiosa shinigami -¡Me decepcionas, Renji! ¡Creía que una vida entera compartiendo experiencias con distintas mujeres en la Academia de Shinigamis y en el escuadrón te habrían enseñado mejores cosas que el degradar así la experiencia femenina más natural y hermosa del universo, que es la de traer al mundo un niño! ¿Es que acaso te parece motivo de degradación, el dolor por el que está pasando Rukia-chan en estos momentos? ¡¿Crees que el FÁCIL el sacar un niño de tu interior, después de llevarlo en tu vientre por NUEVE MESES?

A estas alturas, el Renji ya estaba reducido a una masa temblorosa y balbucearte de disculpas.

Ishida, por supuesto, luchaba por no reír, pero toda risa murió al ver como lo observaba Orihime.

-Es imperdonable lo que has dicho Ishida-kun…-susurró Inoue con lágrimas en los ojos- escuché lo que le decías a Kurosaki-kun, sin tener en cuenta la preocupación que el pobre tiene por Kuchiki-san.

Detrás de ella, el mismísimo Hanataro veía con aire de reproche a los chicos.

La sala repentinamente se volvió caos, mientras Ishida trataba inútilmente que Orihime dejara de llorar y golpearlo en el pecho, Renji temblaba bajo los regaños de Matsumoto, e Ichigo trataba de detener a Isshin que había logrado medio zafarse a mordiscos de las sogas que lo tenían amarrado. Chad observaba callado toda la situación.

-Oye, ¿Hanataro?- llamó Chad a la única persona en el cuarto que no parecía dispuesta a meterse en semejante caos -¿Qué haces aquí abajo? Creí que ayudarías a la capitana.

-La capitana me ordenó salir. La habitación ya estaba muy… saturada con la presencia de Kurotsuchi-taicho y Rukia-san está... impaciente-dijo incierto, dando una mirada alrededor de la habitación.

-Ahhh.- Asintió Chad, también mirando alrededor. Al notar las dimensiones a las que llegaba el caos, volvió a asentir. Ya se alzaban las voces, que sin duda llegaban hasta la habitación superior. -Oye.- Llamó otra vez, y el joven Hanataro le miro- tápate los oídos.

-¿Huh? –preguntó el joven del cuarto escuadrón, mirándole entre curioso y asustado.

-Es lo mejor. Créeme.- dijo él mismo llevándose sus propias manos a sus oídos.

Hanataro frunció el ceño, y estaba por preguntar la razón de dicho comportamiento cuando su respuesta llegó. En estereo.

-¡SILENCIO ALLÁ ABAJO! ¡ME ESCUCHAN! ESTO TRATANDO DE DAR A LUZ AQUÍ ARRIBA, PARA LO QUE NECESITO PAZ, TRANQUILIDAD Y SILENCIO. ASI QUE O SE CALLAN O YO MISMA BAJARE Y LES ARRANCARE LA LENGUA A TODOS Y CADA UNO DE USTEDES PARA ASEGURARME DE QUE NO EMITAN UN SONIDO NUNCA, ¡JAMÁS!

Chad asintió satisfecho al retirar las manos de los oídos. Su audición seguía intacta. Aunque no podía decir lo mismo por el resto de los que estaban en la habitación.

Ichigo había vuelto a su posición de miseria en la mesa. El shock de escuchar a su esposa gritando con tal veneno en la voz así era demasiado para el pobre.

Matsumoto parecía congelada en medio de su discurso de decepción maternal, quedándose tiesa, viendo fijamente a la nada. Renji, que había estado demasiado ocupado temblando ante el regaño de la pelirroja como para notar las palabras de Rukia, movió una mano frente al rostro de la teniente, y al no notar ninguna reacción, decidió moverse a cualquier lugar más seguro antes de que se pasase el efecto.

Tanto Ishida, como Orihime e Isshin se habían callado inmediatamente, ya un poco acostumbrados a los gritos de Rukia. Y Hanataro...

...Hanataro?

Chad parpadeo, buscando al pequeñín alrededor de la habitación, había estado de pie frente a él momentos antes, ¿y ahora?

Ah.

Bajó la mirada, y, donde momentos antes había estado de pie, Hanataro ahora yacía desmayado y con ojos en espiral. El choque había sido fuerte, para el joven del cuarto escuadrón.

A todo esto, no podía esperar a que naciera al que consideraría su sobrino.

* * *

Mayuri Kurotsuchi, gran mente de la Soul Society, presidente del Instituto de Investigación, y persona de magnífica humildad suspiró mientras cerraba la puerta de la habitación de Ichigo. Uno creería que la gente no sería tan estúpida. Después de todo, él era un ser de excepcional inteligencia, mucho mayor a la de la mediocre capitana del cuarto escuadrón que no había aceptado ninguna de las sugerencias que él había propuesto para el momento del parto. Sugerencias que sólo constituían en modificar un poco a la madre, uno o dos cortesitos, nada más, para hacer más pasajero el proceso. Pero claro, los shinigamis y en especial las mujeres, eran seres cuyos sentimientos no les permitían ver la grandeza de la ciencia ni los sacrificios que son necesarios para ella.

Si no podía modificar a la madre, había recurrido a su segundo magnífico plan, que consistía en reclamar anticipadamente al non nato para así poder investigar qué tipo de criatura era el que salía de mezclar a un shinigami y a un humano, medio vizard, medio shinigami. Pero claro, otra vez sus peticiones fueron denegadas y fue no muy cortésmente echado de la habitación.

Cuando vio a Kurosaki Ichigo salir despedido por el golpe de la pequeña Kuchiki, decidió checar en el piso inferior, a ver si encontraba a alguien con quien experimentar y dicho sea de paso, entretenerse en lo que duraba el parto, dejando a Nemu para que asistiera a la torpe capitana.

Su esperanza de encontrar un poco de entretenimiento fue recompensada cuando sintió el aire tenso que reinaba sobre la mesa de la cocina, la cual de pronto parecía dividida en dos bandos, siendo el miserable rostro de Kurosaki Ichigo la 'línea divisora.'

En un extremo, Ishida y Renji, con los brazos cruzados y rostros enfurruñados. Por el otro, las chicas, Hanataro y Yasutora Sado, ellas viéndose indignadas y molestas, mientras que Chad (así le llamaba Kurosaki) solo reconoció al capitán y asintió con la cabeza.

Quizá era mejor averiguarlo por sí mismo, pero Kurotsuchi de todos modos preguntó.- ¿Qué sucede aquí?

-¡MAYURI!- repentinamente el capitán vio su espacio personal invadido por el shinigami sustituto, que no paraba de balbucear-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Le hiciste algo a Rukia? ¿Al bebé? ¿Por qué bajaste? ¿Es que sucedió algo malo? ¿Se encuentran vivos allá arriba?- obviamente Ichigo en ningún momento se vio de acuerdo con dejar a Mayuri junto con su esposa, si lo había hecho fue porque la capitana Unohana allí se encontraba, pero con este maníaco nunca se sabía.

Indignado, se quitó al agitado padre de encima, mientras le aseguraba con una sonrisa maniática que si, Rukia Kuchiki estaba bien, el bebé aun no llegaba, y que era mejor que se tranquilizase o su esposa se molestaría y lo golpearía. Otra vez. Y el aprovecharía su inconsciencia para diseccionarlo a gusto.

Ichigo suspiró con una mezcla de alivio y miseria - el cual parecía ser su nuevo estado de ánimo desde hace unos meses - y volvió a su lugar en la mesa. El joven shinigami sustituto obviamente no parecía afectado por el tenso aire que le rodeaba.

Kurotsuchi se puso de pie detrás del joven padre, y vio a un lado a las pelirrojas, a Chad y al muchacho enclenque del cuarto escuadrón. Las chicas asintieron al verlo a lo que los chicos dejaron salir un resoplido. -¿Hay algo que quieras decir, Renji?- murmuró Matsumoto tirándole una mirada que fritaría a más de uno.

Renji se cruzó de brazos obstinadamente -¡No tengo nada que decirle a un grupo de exageradas como ustedes!

-¡CÓMO NOS LLAMASTE!- chilló Matsumoto, de pronto flanqueada por Inoue.

-Les llamó exageradas, mujer. Y no tienes porque alzar la voz, no estamos sordos.- Ishida respondió, orgullo masculino venciendo al temor a decepcionar a Orihime en algún modo.

-¡Ishida-kun! ¡Te creí mejor educado para hablarle así a una dama!-chilló indignada Inoue agitando sus brazos.

Otro resoplido -Yo no veo ninguna dama por aquí- dijo Renji, iniciando otra batalla verbal más entre ambos bandos.

Kurotsuchi sintió la creciente necesidad de diseccionarlos a todos de la manera más dolorosa posible cuando observó a Yasutora Sado, que le explicó sin siquiera preguntar.

-Están peleados. Ellas dicen que los chicos son unos inconsiderados, y ellos dicen que ellas son unas exageradas. Llevan así desde hace ya un rato.- Explicó tranquilamente.

El capitán asintió con decepción. Con una trifulca así, no creía que hubiera decesos para aprovechar, quizás solo algunos heridos a los que él se vería obligado a atender.

Y entonces, una idea se le ocurrió. Una idea que - saliendo todo bien - podría no solo calmar a ambos bandos, sino abrir los ojos de los chicos al milagro de la maternidad, y servir de experimento para sus investigaciones privadas.

Claro que los chicos no tenían que saber lo último.

Con una dulce-sádica sonrisa, el capitán se aclaró la garganta, obteniendo la atención inmediata de las chicas - y la de los chicos, al ver que sus contendientes guardaban silencio para ver al científico. Y cuando estuvo seguro de tener la atención de ambos bandos, fue que habló.

Obteniendo un silencio mortal como respuesta.

No es que esto haya borrado la sonrisa de su cara, por supuesto. Ese silencio era lo más normal, considerando que no todos los días se le propone a un par de chicos un embarazo de media hora.

* * *

Como Ishida y Renji descubrieron pronto, no importa que tan poderoso sea un hombre, nunca podrá vencer a una mujer decidida. Mucho menos si son DOS mujeres decididas asistidas por Chad.

Y así fue como ambos chicos se encontraron atados a sus sillas.

-¡SE PUEDE SABER POR QUE RAYOS-MMMPH!- Ishida se encontró incapacitado a terminar esa frase, cuando Orihime alegremente le tapo la boca con su mano.

-¡Shh!-dijo ella, llevándose un dedo a los labios en señal de silencio. -¡Sabes que Kuchiki-san se molestará si te escucha gritar!- sermoneó ella con una sonrisa, ya sintiéndose más alegre con su amigo.-¿O quieres terminar como él?- señaló a Renji, el cual trataba de gritar a todo pulmón, pero no podía por la cinta adhesiva que cubría su boca. Junto a él, Matsumoto levantó el rollo de cinta orgullosamente.

Ishida miró fríamente a Matsumoto, y gruñó lo que sonaba como un "está bien" así que Inoue le soltó. Después de respirar profundamente, y contar hasta diez. Habló en un tono más civilizado. -Orihime, se puede saber ¡POR QUÉ rayos nos están sometiendo a... a... esta ABERRACIÓN, que ese doctor maniaco quiere…- tembló -…practicar en nosotros! ¡No somos conejillos de indias! ¡Somos humanos! ¡HOMBRES! ¡Los hombres NO llevan niños en su vientre - PORQUE NO TENEMOS VIENTRE!

Matsumoto suspiró y cruzó los brazos- El capitán Kurotsuchi es de total confianza (creo). Además, él dijo que no hay que preocuparnos por nada de eso. No es un embarazo real, después de todo... solo servirá para que ustedes sientan lo mismo que siente una mujer cuando da a luz, ¡solo que no darán a luz a un bebé real!- terminó ella alegremente.

Renji, por su parte, le dio a Sado y a Hanataro una mirada gélida. Como pudo, a través de la cinta, gruñó- ¿Y por qué rayos ustedes no están atados también? ¡También son hombres, o no! ¡Y qué tal tú, Ichigo!

-Hanataro está exento de este experimento porque el respeta el milagro de la maternidad- dijo Matsumoto- e Ichigo ya lo conoce muy bien, habiendo vivido los últimos nueve meses con una esposa embarazada- Renji puso cara de dolor, y sintió un poco de pena por el shinigami sustituto, pensando en lo que sería pasar nueve meses entero con la reina del hielo en estado.

-Chad, por su parte- continuó Matsumoto con una sonrisa- es un total caballero, y hasta el momento ¡no ha ofrecido más que su apoyo hacia nosotras!- terminó ella, mientras que Renji le daba una mirada fulminante a Sado, murmurando 'Traidor.'

La puerta de la cocina se abrió repentinamente, y el presidente del Instituto de Investigación entró a la sala, sonriendo de oreja a oreja, seguido por Hanataro. -Bien, ¡ya está todo listo! ¿Cómo están nuestros sujetos de prueba, Matsumoto-san, Inoue-san?- preguntó amablemente, al parecer la diversión era tal que hasta podía permitirse ser amable con tan inferiores formas de vida.

Orihime rió, e imitó una pose de soldado -¡Listos y silenciados para el experimento, doctor!

Frotándose las manos, el científico habló complacido -Maravilloso, maravilloso... niñato, ¿el brebaje, por favor?

Hanataro, que llevaba una bandeja en las manos, sonrió nervioso como el acompañante de escenario de un mago, mientras que quitaba una manta que cubría la bandeja. Los ojos de Renji e Ishida y se abrieron como platos cuando dos vasos humeantes de aspecto no muy sano, fueron revelados ante sus ojos.

-¡¿Q-Qué es eso?- Preguntó Ishida, visiblemente pálido, mientras que Renji trataba con todas sus fuerzas escapar de su silla.

Mayuri no notaba la incomodidad de los chicos -¡Esto es lo que permitirá llevar a cabo nuestro experimento!- explicó, mientras tomaba ambos vasos. -Esta maravillosa infusión es un combinado de diferentes químicos y medicinas de vuestro mundo, mezclados con algunos de cuantos del Seiretei. Se maravillarían con las cosas que hay en mi laboratorio...-añadió, completamente ignorante de la palidez mortal de sus ahora petrificados pacientes.

-¡Ah, pero esa no es la principal maravilla de este brebaje maravilloso!- continuó, con rostro sombrío pero orgulloso -No, porque de ser así, ya el embarazo inducido en los miembros masculinos de la especie sería cosa de cada día... ¡No! El toque especial y único de esta bebida maravillosa no son los químicos, ni hierbas, ¡sino la cosa más única y especial que posee cada ser humano!-Dijo con euforia, elevando los vasos sobre su cabeza- ¡Observen y maravíllense ante el poder espiritual del gran Kurotsuchi Mayuri!- terminó con una risa enloquecida, mientras los vasos en sus manos eran rodeados por una luz brillante que parecía provenir de sí mismo.

Las chicas observaban maravilladas, como si de un espectáculo de magia se tratase mientras los chicos arrastraban lentamente sus sillas lejos de allí. Pero tan pronto las luces se detuvieron, Ishida sintió la decidida mano de Orihime sobre el hombro, deteniéndole. Ella tenía un vaso en la mano, y le miraba con un poco de lástima. -Lamento que sea así, Ishida-kun, pero...- y rápidamente le cubrió la nariz con una mano, mientras que con la otra empujaba el vaso contra su boca, obligando al Quincy a beber la poción por la fuerza.

Renji observó la escena con horror, y temiendo lo peor volteo para ver a la teniente del décimo escuadrón a su lado, sosteniendo el otro vaso.

Pero ella en definitiva parecía disfrutar de la situación.

-Bien, Renji- empezó ella, sonriendo diabólicamente- ¿tendremos que hacer esto a la fuerza?

Cualquiera que haya sido la respuesta del pelirrojo, no era audible por la cinta adhesiva en su boca. Matsumoto suspiro en desespero-Espera un momento- le dijo, mientras se preparaba a quitarle la cinta de la boca.

¡RIP! La cinta salió de un solo jalón, pero antes de Renji poder decir nada en su defensa, la bebida ya era empujada por su garganta.

-¡GYAH!- escupieron ambos chicos, una vez que ambas muchachas les soltaron. Ya que todo estaba hecho, los pataleos y gritos de '¡QUE RAYOS NOS HAN HECHO!' '¡ESO FUE ASQUEROSO!' 'MANIACOS, PSICÓPATAS' etc. se hicieron presentes.

Y todo, bajo las miradas tranquilas del científico y los demás.

Fue Hanataro quien les calmó, cuando les puso la mano en los hombros con una sonrisa. -Calma, calma, no griten- dijo, alegre -¡No es bueno para sus bebés!

Los gritos se convirtieron en insultos.

* * *

Minutos más tarde, los dos chicos ya habían sido soltados de sus sillas, y se encontraban en el suelo dándole miradas frías a todos los que se acercaban a menos de un metro de ellos.

Ishida tenia los brazos cruzados, y su párpado temblaba bajo un tic -Bien...- empezó, con tono terriblemente frío -Dado que ya no hay marcha atrás en esta ABERRACIÓN a la que nos han sometido... ¡¿Qué tenemos que esperar que suceda ahora?- preguntó. A su lado, Renji gruño su aprobación a la pregunta.

Kurotsuchi bebía del té que tan amablemente sirvió Hanataro. -Ah, bien... pues dado que no tenemos mucho tiempo para este embarazo - después de todo, hay uno muy real y ruidoso arriba - todo sucederá durante la siguiente media hora... los síntomas, digo. El parto real ha de ser lo último- Asintió para sí mismo.

Hanataro parpadeó- ¿Etto... Mayuri-sama? Cuando habla de los síntomas... ¿quiere decir que sus estómagos se hincharan, y tendrán antojos raros?

Con una sonrisa, el científico tomó otro sorbo del té antes de contestar -Ah, exactamente- dijo -Pero no se preocupen, dado que solo será durante una media - ¿qué les sucede? Parpadeó haciéndose el inocente.

Ishida y Renji parecían petrificados nuevamente. Mayuri ladeó la cabeza- Interesante…

Chad, que parecía notarlo todo, fue el que respondió por las estatuas.-Están un poco preocupados por lo que dijo- expresó con su ronca voz.

Mayuri le miro inquisitivamente, a lo que Chad aclaró.-Se preguntan 'por donde' darán a luz.

El capitán sonrió, parpadeó nuevamente, y se relajó. -¿Ah, eso era todo?

Ante la respuesta tranquila del doctor, ambos rehenes volvieron a la vida, con una mirada un poco más esperanzada (la esperanza de no tener que pasar por cierto proceso doloroso en el que no querían ni pensar) -Entonces, no saldrá por... bueno, usted sabe dónde, ¿no?-preguntó Renji.

El científico sonrió- A decir verdad, ¡no tengo la más mínima idea!

Un aura oscura rodeó a Ishida y Renji, haciendo que las chicas agradecieran en silencio el haber tenido el suficiente sentido común como para esconder sus respectivas armas cuando tuvieron la oportunidad.

Mayuri seguía bebiendo su té, y casi se veían estrellitas de alegría a su alrededor. Aura que contrastaba en completo con la oscura que manaba de los dos chicos que le daban una mirada gélida al doctor. Sintiendo la tensión aumentar poco a poco, Hanataro sudó -Eh, Abarai-san, Ishida-san... ¿quizá les gustaría tomar algo de beber? ¿O quizás algún tentempié?-ofreció, tratando de distraer los pensamientos oscuros de los chicos a algo más... sano.

Sirvió. De inmediato, ambos chicos le miraron con enormes ojos brillantes - lo cual era ligeramente aterrador - y conteniendo la baba. -¿Tentempiés? ¡Maravilloso! ¿Y qué tienes?- preguntaron, decididamente interesados.

Hanataro sudó aún más, y habló con una risita nerviosa -Eh, bien... pues, ¿qué les parece unas bolas de arroz, rellenas de atún?- Eso siempre le pedían los del Undécimo escuadrón.

Curiosamente, esta vez, ambos chicos arrugaron la nariz. -¿Bolas de arroz con atún?

Inmediatamente, Hanataro pasó a sugerir mil cosas más -Bueno, también puedo hacer okonomiyaki, ¿o quizás preferirían algo como tempura, o sushi?-dijo en pánico. Los chicos cruzaron los brazos, su expresión de profunda meditación.

Renji, aún con los brazos cruzados, le miro con un solo ojo. -¿Tienes... salchichas con crema?

Los ojos de Hanataro se convirtieron en pequeños puntitos en su rostro, tanto a la extraña sugerencia, como al repentino rostro de brillante ilusión de Ishida, ante las palabras de Renji. -¿Salchichas... con crema?- repitió el joven del cuarto escuadrón en confusión.

Renji asintió pacientemente -Eso mismo. ¿Tienes?- Ishida, a su lado, le miro con brillantes ojos rogantes.

Hanataro se rasco la cabeza, sonriendo nervioso -Ah, pero... ¿no preferirían algo más... normal?-sugirió, e inmediatamente se arrepintió. Apenas termino de decir esas palabras, los rostros de ambos chicos se sonrojaron, como conteniendo un sollozo. Ambos se mordieron los labios, viéndola como si les hubiese acabado de insultar terriblemente.

-Ah... ¿Abarai-san, Ishida-kun?- preguntó Orihime, cada vez más nerviosa ante las respuestas de sus amigos.

Renji olisqueo -¡No... No tienes por qué decirnos eso! ¡¿No ves que pasamos por una terrible situación? Aquí estamos, dos jóvenes en la flor de la vida, ¡EMBARAZADOS! ¿Y nos quejamos? No…- Matsumoto y Orihime se mordieron las lenguas -¡y cuando pedimos una única cosa para nosotros, nos llamas 'anormales'! ¡Hanataro, eres CRUEL!- y acto seguido, se lanzo a llorar a los brazos de Ishida, que trataba de contener sus propios sollozos.

Hanataro y Orihime quedaron petrificados en su lugar, sus cuerpos incapaces de responder ante el shock de ver a dos guerreros fuertes y poderosos tales como lo eran Ishida y Renji, sollozar el uno en brazos del otro como mujercitas. -Ahh... etto... ahhh...- fue lo más coherente que salió de boca de ambos.

-Ah, ya se presentan los antojos- notó Kurotsuchi, a su lado Matsumoto le miró inquisitoriamente. Hanataro seguía petrificado y Orihime estaba volviendo a la normalidad. El capitán sonrió. -Los antojos.- Explicó.

-¡Oh!- exclamó Orihime, un poco aliviada al tener una explicación.

La teniente parecía preocupada -Entonces... ¿qué debemos hacer?

-Pues complacerlos- el científico tomó otro sorbo de su té. -Nunca es bueno hacer molestar a una madre embarazada. No lo crees ¿Kurosaki Ichigo?

Un gemido miserable fue su respuesta, a lo que el excéntrico científico sonrió, diciendo un… -Exacto.

* * *

Y pasaron quince minutos.

Quince minutos en los que Hanataro - una vez que le trajeron de vuelta al mundo de los conscientes - se había apresurado a la cocina a cumplir con el pedido de los chicos, los cuales habían engullido la bandeja completa, para luego pedir jugo de zanahoria y pastel de chocolate, cubierto con salsa de naranja.

Fue entonces cuando Kurotsuchi decidió que él no tenía que VER eso, así que fue a checar a Kuchiki Rukia. Quizás en ese lapso de tiempo la tonta capitana del cuarto escuadrón hubiera cambiado de parecer.

* * *

Rukia yacía en la cama mientras Unohana Retsu le hacia la revisión. El rostro de ella estaba cubierto por una ligera capa de sudor, que Nemu le secaba con una toalla.

Una vez terminada la revisión, Unohana se levanto y quito los guantes -Bien, ya no falta mucho.

Una mirada llorosa. -Eso dijo hace dos horas…

Unohana - siempre paciente - le sonrió, sudando ligeramente -Ah, bien, este es un proceso que no se puede apresurar, Rukia-chan, tú lo entiendes... es el nacer de una criatura. ¡Hay que darle todo el tiempo que necesite!

Rukia gruñó -Le he dado nueve meses…

La capitana sonrió, mientras se aseguraba de tener todo lo necesario a la mano -Vamos, vamos, Rukia-chan... no ha sido tan malo. Debes de estar agradecida con Kurosaki, quien no te permitió levantar un dedo por todo este tiempo.

Un ligero sonrojo cubrió la nariz de Rukia, que volteo el rostro, tratando de verse indignada.-¡El no sabe por lo que estoy pasando!

La morena doctora solo la miraba amablemente -No lo sabe, porque no le dejas estar aquí contigo en este momento, por lo que está abajo, sufriendo por sí solo. En serio, Rukia-chan, ¿No crees que después de todo lo que ha sufrido, lo mínimo que puedes hacer por él es dejarle acompañarte ahora?

Rukia frunció el ceño -¿De qué habla?

-Hablo de cómo, durante los pasados nueve meses, Ichigo-kun ha cumplido con todos y cada uno de tus antojos y órdenes, sin dudarlo ni quejarse ningún momento.- El sonrojo en el rostro de la Kuchiki se profundizó.

La doctora dejó salir una risa por lo bajo. Le dio una mirada gentil -Déjalo subir. Le haría mucho bien a ambos... tendrías a alguien más que dispuesto a escuchar todo lo que sientes ahora, y evitarás que muera de angustia, allá abajo.

Aún ligeramente sonrojada, la morena asintió -Está bien...

La doctora le ofreció otra sonrisa amable -Maravilloso. Entonces bajaré, y le daré la noticia. ¿Está bien?

Rukia acomodó la almohada en su espalda -Sí, está bien. Por cierto…- frunció el ceño -¿Qué es todo ese escándalo que tienen allá abajo? Renji e Ishida gritaban como si fueran masacrados.

-La verdad, yo también me lo estaba preguntando…-susurró la capitana levantándose para averiguar cuando Mayuri Kurotsuchi ingresó en la habitación y les respondió.

-Oh, ¿eso? Solo un pequeño experimento.-sonrió dejando a ambas morenas con un mal presentimiento.

* * *

Abajo en la sala, Orihime, Hanataro y Chad observaban con expresión blanca la guerra que tomaba lugar frente a ellos. Matsumoto no podía parar de reír.

-¡Ese pedazo es MÍO!

-Eso dices tú Quincy. Yo, el todo poderoso RENJI ABARAI ¡NO DEJARÉ EL ÚLTIMO PEDAZO DE PASTEL EN TUS MANOS!

Tanto Renji como Ishida habían logrado pinchar con sus respectivos tenedores, el ultimo pedazo de 'pastel a la naranja' en la bandeja, y ahora discutían derechos de propiedad sobre el mismo, mientras jalaban de sus respectivos lados. Cómo no habían roto el pastel aún, no era algo importante.

-¡Es MÍO! ¡Entiéndelo! ¡Yo lo tome primero que tú!

-¡No cuenta, porque aún estabas mascando en el pedazo anterior! ¡Este es mío!

-¡MÍO!

-¡MÍO!

-¡MÍO!

-¡MÍO!

Pero lo que tenía a la audiencia en tal estado de maravilla (y ligero horror) no era la guerra por la comida. No. Eso era cosa de cada día cuando esos dos estaban en la misma habitación.

Eran los estómagos hinchados de los chicos, los que les tenía en tal estado. Y es que desde que empezaron a engullir la comida traída por Hanataro e Inoue, los dos se habían distraído totalmente en llenarse la boca. Ignorando completamente como sus estómagos se iban hinchando poco a poco hasta llegar al tamaño que tenían ahora.

El tamaño del estomago de una mujer con nueve meses de embarazo.

-...wow -Murmuro Orihime, y los demás asintieron, completamente de acuerdo.

-¿Cómo es posible que no lo hayan notado?- preguntó Hanataro.

Matsumoto se encogió de hombros -Son hombres. Sin ofender.

-Pero los hombres no se embarazan...- Hanataro comentó tímidamente desde su lado. Y aunque las dos chicas primero pensaron en protestar sus palabras, se dieron cuenta de que el pequeñín tenía un buen punto.

Los observaron por un momento más. El pastel se había roto, y ahora sollozaban sobre los pedazos de comida perdidos.

-Er... ¿Matsumoto-san?- empezó Orihime, sudando. -¿No crees que quizás nos sobrepasamos un poco...?

-¡No!- respondió Matsumoto, firmemente. -¡Nunca! Desde que conocí a Renji ha demostrado un abominable lado machista que no he podido soportar, esto le enseñará a respetar no solo a las mujeres que conoce, sino también a las que conocerá, y entre ellas, la que será su mujer algún día. ¡Por eso es que no me arrepiento de esto! ¡Hago esto para su futura felicidad!-sollozó dramáticamente la teniente.

Orihime lloraba conmovida por la solidaridad de su amiga y levanto un puño de poder.- ¡Tienes razón! ¡Esta experiencia les servirá a ambos para ser mejores ciudadanos y hombres!-dijo, mientras que los chicos habían buscado más salchichas y crema.

-Me agrada la actitud de ambas.- dijo Mayuri, al bajar las escaleras, luego de volver a ser echado por la inepta y poco colaborativa capitana -A veces el mejor modo de aprender, es a través del dolor...

-Pero...- Hanataro empezó, para ser interrumpida por un -¡ARGH! de Renji.

Todos voltearon a verle agarrándose el estomago, con expresión de dolor. -Rayos, ¡creo que comí demasiadas salchichas!- dijo, levantándose y corriendo en dirección del baño.

-¡HEY! ¡Yo primero!- peleó Ishida, que también se dirigía al baño.

-¡¿Cómo que tu primero? ¡He estado en este baño muchas más veces que tú!

-¡Eres asqueroso!

-Pero por lo menos-¡ARGH!- Otro fuerte dolor en el estomago le hizo agarrarse la barriga, e inclinarse de dolor. -RAYOS, ¡QUITATE! **TENGO** ¡QUE ENTRAR!

-De ningún-¡AAAARGH!

Ambos chicos estaban en el suelo, sosteniéndose la barriga de dolor. Sudaban. -Uff... Argh... este no es ningún dolor de estomago normal...

-¡Me lo dices a mí!- se quejo Renji, haciendo todo un espectáculo del dolor.

Mayuri sonrió maravillado- Oh…

Todos le miraron inquisitivamente -¿Sucede algo, doctor?- preguntó Matsumoto.

-Díganme ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que los chicos tomaron la infusión?- preguntó el doctor como quien pregunta a un grupo de alumnos. Orihime reviso su reloj.

-Pues unos veinticinco minu... oh, por dios. ¡Ishida-kun!- Orihime se apresuro a su lado, poniéndole la cabeza en su regazo. Matsumoto hizo lo mismo con Renji.

-Doctor, ¿entonces ya es la hora?- preguntó Hanataro, mirando asombrado.

-Pues... si. Por los siguientes cinco minutos, los dos experimentaran contracciones, y todo lo que siente una mujer cuando da a luz...- explicó el capitán, a lo que Renji e Ishida le dieron miradas escandalizadas.

-¡ESTE era el punto de todo el experimento! ¡Hacernos sentir como si estuviésemos sacándonos un pavo por la nariz! ¡Son unos sádicos!- Gritó Renji.

-Ya, ya, Renji. Respira profundo. El gritar no es bueno, ni para ti ni para el bebé...- dijo Matsumoto, siempre ayudando.

-¡QUE TE-!- Empezó el pelirrojo, pero otra contracción le interrumpió.

-¡Abarai-san!- Exclamó el joven del cuarto escuadrón-¡No grites! ¡Rukia-san está dando a luz arriba!

-¡Pues nosotros estamos dando a luz AQUÍ ABAJO! ¡¿QUIÉN CREES QUE ME IMPORTA MÁS AHORA?

-¡Kyaaaaaaa!-un grito muy femenino se escuchó, y tanto Matsumoto como Orihime miraron a sus embarazados con cejas arqueadas.

-¡QUE!- Protestó Ishida, sonrojándose ligeramente. -¡No fui yo!

-¡Yo tampoco!- dijo Renji a su lado, sosteniéndose el estomago.

Chad frunció el ceño -Entonces, ¿quién…?

-¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!- El grito se repitió, seguido por el grito de un muy desesperado y angustiado Ichigo que volvía al mundo de los vivos.

-¡RUKIA! -gritó.

Entonces Kurotsuchi recordó -¡La había olvidado!- dijo tranquilamente, mientras Ichigo se apresuraba escaleras arriba cual rayo. Kurotsuchi fue tras él, para ser detenido a medio camino.

-¡MAYURI! ¡¿ES QUE NOS DEJARAS ASI?- Gritó Ishida, con la cabeza en el regazo de Inoue, sosteniéndose el estomago, sudoroso. A su lado, Renji se encontraba en medio de una contracción, mientras que Matsumoto le sostenía la mano.

El científico no lo dudó por un momento, él tenía que estar necesariamente en el parto del mestizo humano-shinigami-vizard, sin importar qué- ¡Niñato!

Hanataro en cuestión le miró alerta. El capitán le dio órdenes -Tú te encargarás de ser su partero. Todo lo que tienes que hacer es tomar al niño mientras salga, y luego-

-MAYURI-SAMA, SUBA AQUÍ INMEDIATAMENTE O SE LO PERDERÁ- Resonó la voz de Nemu que sabía lo importante que era ese acontecimiento para su amo.

-¡¿Pero por donde va a salir?- Renji empezaba a enloquecer de la angustia y el dolor, sosteniéndose la barriga.

Mayuri parecía impaciente con tantas interrupciones -No lo sé. Son los primeros en experimentar este brebaje.

-¡PERO QUE-!- Empezó Ishida, pero otro grito de Rukia fue suficiente para que el capitán desapareciese escaleras arriba.

* * *

Rukia sudaba, mientras pasaba otra contracción. Ichigo, a su lado, le sostenía la mano firmemente, viéndose igual de desesperado como feliz de ver nuevamente a su esposa. -¡Enana! ¡Tranquila, el bebé ya viene! ¡Aguanta un poco más, aguanta!

-¡¿Qué rayos te tomo tanto tiempo?- exigió saber Rukia mirando al capitán Kurotsuchi entrar a la habitación, apretándole la mano en dolor- ¡¿Y por qué tenemos que esperarte a ti?-chilló indignada luego de ver como Nemu soltaba a la capitana Unohana.

-Es indispensable que yo esté presente en este acontecimiento.-explicó el científico loco mientras se ponía la bata y guantes- Además, esto pudo haberse evitado si los especímenes de allá abajo se comportaran como hombres y no como nenitas...

-¡QUÉ SITUACIÓN PUEDEN SUCEDERLE A ESOS DOS, MÁS IMPORTANTE QUE LA MIA!-Rukia estaba en definitiva molesta, notó Unohana, poniendo cara de dolor, pensando en que el zumbido de sus oídos probablemente nunca cesaría.

-Enana, no es buena idea que estés gritando…

-¡YO TE DIRE LO QUE ES UNA BUENA-KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!-otra contracción se hizo presente, haciendo que las palabras de aliento de Ichigo se hiciesen aun más frenéticas, mientras se las murmuraba a su esposa.

Unohana tomó su lugar -Diez centímetros de dilatación ¡Es el momento!

* * *

-¡GYAAAAAAAAAAAAH!- chilló Renji, mientras que pasaba otra contracción -¿¡CUÁNTO MÁS DE ESTO TENDRE QUE SOPORTAR?

-Ah, Abarai-san, por favor no…- empezó Hanataro para ser interrumpido por un grito de agonía de Ishida. -¡AH! ¡Ishida-san!

El pobre no sabía qué hacer. Kurotsuchi-taicho le había dejado encargado de Renji e Ishida, que estaban dando a luz frente a sus propios ojos, y él era el encargado de ayudarles. Pero ¡¿cómo podría? ¡No sabía nada sobre partos! ¡Él cocinaba, curaba y ayudaba en el hogar! ¡Él no era partero! ¡Y aquí le confiaban tal misión! Su mente ya empezaba a dar vueltas...

-Tú ve con Ishida. Yo me encargare de Renji.- Una voz ordenó, y el miró a Chad, que observaba serio la situación.

Hanataro asintió aliviado, y se fue a ayudar a Ishida - sería mil veces mejor tener que atender solo a uno. -¡Ishida-san! ¡Respira profundo! Poco a poco...

Chad, por su parte, se sentó junto a Renji. -Muy bien, empecemos.-susurró arremangándose la camisa.

Renji le miro escandalizado -¡¿QUÉ? ¡TÚ! ¡NO!

-No hay nadie más- explicó Chad impertérrito ante la alharaca del teniente del sexto escuadrón.

-¡NO ME IMPORTA! ¡NO ME TOQUES, HUMANO!- Chillo Renji, tratando de alejarse, pero Matsumoto se lo impidió, poniéndole las manos firmemente en los hombros.

-¡Renji! dijo ella - ¡No es hora de andarse con exquisiteces, necesitamos ayuda!

Renji la miro desesperado –¡Rangiku-san! Pero es ¡CHAD! ¡CHAD! ¡No sabe nada de partos, es sólo otro guerrero como cualquiera! O sea, ¡es CHAD! ¡CHAD!

-Si tanto te gusta, deberías considerar ponerle mi nombre al chiquillo…-susurró Sado aturdido por los gritos del teniente.

-¡&%$#!

* * *

-¡Un poco más, Rukia-chan! ¡Un poco más!- susurraba firmemente Unohana, mientras Rukia jadeaba, tratando de recuperar el aliento, mientras Nemu le limpiaba el sudor de la frente.

-¡¿Cuánto... más... poco?- jadeó ella, desesperada.

-¡Rukia! ¡Solo un poco más!-rogó Ichigo, apretándole la mano -Falta poco, ¡solo puja unas cuantas veces más!

-¡AAAAAAAAAAH! -Gritó ella, haciendo aun más esfuerzos.

-¡Puja más! -ordenó Unohana, pero ella ya se veía cansada. Se recostó en la cama, con los ojos cayendo pesados, y decididamente pálida. Ichigo entraba en pánico. ¡Este era el momento crucial! ¡Lo sabía muy bien! Ya era bastante su preocupación por la salud de Rukia - con lo delgada que era, ya había mucho riesgo de que el pequeño se quedase atascado en el canal de nacimiento. Pero si ahora, Rukia se rendía, no...

Fue entonces cuando supo lo que tenía que hacer.

Apretándole la mano con gentileza, se acerco al oído de su esposa, y empezó a murmurar la frase que siempre parecía servir -Todo estará bien, enana, pase lo que pase, todo estará bien, porque yo estoy aquí, Rukia. Pase lo que pase, siempre estaremos juntos...- murmuró como si de un encantamiento se tratase.

-Siempre juntos…- murmuró ella, sintiendo el apoyo de su esposo- siempre…

Ichigo sonrió. Había funcionado.

Abajo, otros partos llevaban lugar.

* * *

Ishida y Renji proseguían a gritar a todo pulmón, cada vez que tenían una contracción. Y mientras Orihime y Matsumoto se encargaban de apaciguarlos, y darles 'apoyo', Hanataro volvía con los brazos llenos de toallas limpias, y Chad con un recipiente lleno de agua fresca.

-Muy bien, señoras… etto… señores…- empezó Hanataro, siendo respondido por gruñidos rabiosos que fueron propiamente ignorados.

-Ya estamos listos para empezar con la operación- culminó Chad, tomando un par de toallas y sentándose junto a Renji.

Renji le miro feamente. -No me toques.

Ignorándolo, se empezó a mover hacia las piernas de Renji, que estaba decididamente escandalizado.

-¡¿Q-QUE CREES QUE HACES?-chilló, tratando de alejarse nuevamente.

-Vas a dar a luz.- respondió Chad con total tranquilidad, como si no hubiera nada raro en que dos hombres fueran a dar a luz.

-¡NO NO NO NO NO NO NO! ¡ALEJATE DE MI! ¡DE NINGUN MODO PERMITIRE QUE TOQUES MIS PANTALONES!

-Renji-kun, realmente no deberías patalear tanto. Estás dando a luz después de todo...

-¡NO ME TOQUES! ¡MATSUMOTO, AYÚDAME!

Ella sonrió -Tranquilo Renji, creo que estás en buenas manos. Además, no es como si tuvieses algo de que avergonzarte...-murmuró recordando cierta fiesta donde todos terminaron bastante ligeros de ropa.

Sonrojo inmediato. -¡MATSUMOTO!

-¡Ah! ¡Sado-san!

Chad parpadeó y volteo a ver a Hanataro, quien fue el último en llamarle. El chico tenia la mano en el pecho, como tratando de calmarse el corazón acelerado, mientras señalaba con la otra al estomago de Ishida, que estaba envuelto en una luz brillante amarilla. -Ah-ah-s-su estomago...

* * *

-Todo estará bien, siempre juntos, siempre... -Murmuraba Ichigo al oído de Rukia, mientras que ella ahogaba un gemido al pujar nuevamente.

Unohana sonreía -¡Vas muy bien, Rukia-chan!- Animó, viendo como poco a poco una mota de cabello pelirrojo aparecía.

* * *

-Entonces así es como nacerán...- Chad observó, mientras que la luz que envolvía el estomago de Ishida aumentaba en luminosidad. Se volteo a ver al estomago de Renji, quien estaba distraído viendo al Quincy.

Suspiró aliviado al notar como el estomago de Renji empezaba a brillar también.

* * *

-¡Eso es! ¡Ya se ven los hombros! ¡Sigue, Rukia-chan!- Animaba la capitana.

* * *

-¡¿Q-qué rayos me está pasando? -dijo Renji, escandalizado, viendo su estomago.

Matsumoto sonrió -¡Genial! ¡Por lo menos podremos quitarle la camisa!

* * *

-¿Pero qué...?- Orihime observaba incrédula el brillante estomago del joven Uryü.

-¡A-AH!- exclamó Hanataro, viendo como una pequeña forma parecía emerger desde el estomago del joven de anteojos, envuelta en una luz.

* * *

-Todo estará bien, todo estará bien, siempre juntos…- murmuraba Rukia con el rostro tenso del esfuerzo, mientras que Ichigo ni por un momento soltaba su mano, ni dejaba de murmurar a su oído.

* * *

-¡QUÉ RAYOS-! -Gritó Renji, viendo como la luz de su estomago aumentaba, y Chad introducía las manos en ella. Matsumoto observaba maravillada también, mientras que sostenía los brazos de su embarazado, firmes contra el suelo.

-¡Ah, creo que ya lo tengo!- Exclamó Hanataro, que ya tenía los brazos dentro de la luz, en busca de la forma que yacía dentro.

Y en la habitación de arriba, el llanto de un recién nacido sonó.

* * *

Ichigo estaba congelado en su lugar, aún sosteniendo las tijeras que había utilizado para cortar el cordón umbilical de su hijo.

Su hijo.

-¿Kurosaki-kun?- Unohana rió, despertándole de su sueño -¿Es que no quieres conocer a tu hijo?

-¡AH!- el pelinaranja inmediatamente le entregó las tijeras a Nemu, y la capitana le entregó con extremo cuidado el pequeño paquete ruidoso que sostenía en brazos.

El joven padre lo tomó, tratando de controlar su nerviosismo. Pero ese nerviosismo se esfumó tan pronto le dio una mirada al pequeño que sostenía en brazos.

Un niño varón, de piel blanca y cabello pelirrojo, que en esos momentos lloraba a todo pulmón en brazos de su padre.

-¿Ichigo…?

El nombrado volteó a ver su cansada esposa. Ella sonrió ligeramente al notar la enorme sonrisa en el rostro de su esposo, y como sus ojos brillaban de la emoción. -¿Así de hermoso es?- preguntó, e Ichigo se apresuró a su lado.

Tan pronto el pequeño fue depositado en brazos de su madre, su llanto cesó, mientras veía con curiosidad a sus padres. Ellos dos le miraban maravillados. Rukia sonriendo con una alegría particular.

Ichigo le dio un beso en la frente a su esposa, y le abrazó los hombros. -Gracias por traer al mundo a tan maravillosa criatura.

Rukia por primera vez, no se avergonzó ante la muestra pública de afecto.- Que yo sepa, tú tuviste mucho que ver en su creación.

Ichigo se sonrojó y rió nerviosamente.

Mayuri observaba la escena un poco más apartado. Con todo el sentimentalismo estaba seguro que nadie estaría por su moción de llevarse al vástago, lo cual sólo consiguió frustrarlo en demasía.

Unos toques callados sonaron en la puerta, seguidos por el tímido asome de Hanataro. -Ah, Rukia-sama, Ichigo-sama, Unohana-sama?

Ichigo sonrió -Puedes pasar. Ven a conocer a nuestro hijo.

Hanataro sonrió enormemente a las palabras del joven Kurosaki, y abrió la puerta por completo. Entró calladamente a la habitación, seguido por Orihime y Matsumoto, que se acercaron tímidamente a conocer al pequeño.

-¡Ah, es bellísimo!

-¡Tiene tu cabello, Kurosaki-kun!

-Los ojos son los de la madre, en definitiva. ¿Ves? ¡Ya se durmió!

Las chicas rieron tan quietamente como les fue posible, mientras empezaban a ayudar a poner la habitación más cómoda para la madre y el hijo. Unohana sonrió, para luego recordar algo importante. -¿Uh, chicas, Hanataro? ¿Qué hay de Abarai e Ishida?

El rostro del capitán se iluminó con solo recordar a sus conejillos del piso inferior. Quizás el día no estuviera del todo perdido.

-Aquí estamos- Gruñó Renji desde la puerta, mirando feamente a Mayuri. -¡¿Qué clase de doctor eres, dejándonos allá abajo?

-Abandonar a dos madres en medio del parto... ¡Qué vergüenza! -Ishida olisqueó patéticamente.

-¡QUE NO SOMOS MADRES! ¡SOMOS HOMBRES, NO MUJERES!- ladró Renji.

-Pero 'madre' suena mucho mejor…- dijo Orihime. Y solo entonces los demás notaron que ambos chicos sostenían dos pequeños paquetes envueltos en las manos.

Al notar las miradas de todos en sus brazos, Renji se puso protector- ¡¿Qué pasa?- preguntó a la defensiva.

Kurotsuchi parecía divinamente maravillado-¿Es que acaso...?

Matsumoto hacía lo mejor posible por aguantar las carcajadas, mientras que Orihime reía nerviosamente por lo bajo. -Etto, es que... pues... sucedió algo inesperado...

Unohana parpadeó sin entender ni pio- ¿Qué sucedió?

Orihime parecía a punto de explicar, cuando Matsumoto le tapó la boca.-Doctora, mejor véalo usted misma- Dijo ella, con la cara roja de aguantar las carcajadas.

Unohana las miró confundida, pero decidió obedecer, acercándose a Ishida (quien estaba distraído viendo con estrellitas en los ojos al paquete que tenía en brazos) y vio adentro a una pequeña criatura dormida.

Una pequeña criatura de ojos color miel, tez pálida con rayas negras y cabello azul. Su pecho, curiosamente, parecía blanco...

-¡Oh, por dios!-Exclamo Mayuri, mientras que Matsumoto e Inoue se abandonaban a las carcajadas, recibiendo una mirada fría de Renji e Ishida.

-¿A que son una belleza?-susurró Hanataro orgulloso con su trabajo de partero.

-¡¿Nos puedes explicar esto?- Exigió Ishida, que aunque molesto, sostenía a su pequeño con cariño.

Kurotsuchi inclinó su cabeza hacia un costado sin dejar de sonreír- Al parecer, el hecho de mezclar mi poder espiritual con el brebaje ha tenido efectos inesperados, pero debo decir, extremadamente convenientes…

-¡Ay, ya despierta!- exclamó Ishida, viendo como su pequeño bostezaba y se frotaba los ojos, el pequeño miró a su 'madre', a su alrededor, abrió la boca, y dejo salir su llanto.

-¡NEMUUUUUUUU!

El llanto del pequeño despertó al pequeño de Renji, que dejo salir el mismo llanto. Todo esto, por supuesto, sirviendo para despertar al primer recién nacido de la casa, que se encontraba en brazos de Rukia.

-¡¿Quieren callarlos de una buena vez?- Ladró Rukia, mirándoles peligrosamente.

El capitán, por su parte, tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en su rostro, mientras se acercaba a ambos chicos. -¿Saben lo que esto significa?

-¡¿Qué?- Ishida le miro desesperado, tratando al mismo tiempo de callar al pequeño en sus brazos.

Los ojos del capitán brillaron con resplandor maniático y su sonrisa creció más si eso era posible, mientras alzaba las manos teatralmente- ¡Son las madres de mis hijos!

-¡¿QUE, QUE?

-¡O se callan o se largan!- Rukia ladró, aún tratando de calmar a su recién nacido.

Unohana sonrió al ver que lo que fuera que hiciera Kurotsuchi-taicho no había dañado a los ryoka, al menos no físicamente- Rukia-chan tiene razón, chicos. Además, me parece que sus pequeños lloran es por hambre...- ambos chicos palidecieron ante sus palabras.

-¿Q-Que quieres d-decir?- preguntó Renji.

Matsumoto levantó dos tira-leches orgullosamente -¡Es hora de que amamanten a sus bebes!

-¡GYAH!

Los gritos seguían en la casa de la familia Kurosaki.

* * *

Mientras tanto en el Seiretei.

-Mmm…-gruñó el capitán Kuchiki mirando el reloj. Dentro de cinco minutos su turno terminaría y podría ir a ver a su hermana y a su primogénito. Pero si esos cinco minutos no pasaban rápido, tomaría a Sembonzakura y destrozaría todo para ver a Rukia y a su sobrino.

* * *

Mientras tanto en un armario de la casa Kurosaki.

-Ichigo… Ichigo… estúpido hijo mío…-sollozaba el gran y magullado Isshin Kurosaki- no vayas a olvidarte que estoy aquí… snifff… ICHIGOOOOOOOOOOO…

Nadie lo recordó hasta dos días después.

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

**jajajajaja, espero les haya gustado, el fic original QUE ES DE BRATTY, estaba escrito con los personajes de Shaman King, pero en cuanto terminé de leerlo me di cuenta de que quedaría perfecto con los personajes de Bleach. Lean al fic original, dejo el link en mi perfil =)**

**Besos, Hana.**


End file.
